Imaging devices typically pass print media through an imaging process, collect the media in a collating process and may finish the media in a finishing process. The finishing process may include a stapler that can staple the collected paper together. Other types of finishing tools may be included such as a hole punch, a binder, or a scorer. In prior imaging devices, the finishing tools were operated by separate mechanisms so that additional space and cost was associated with having these tools.
The present invention provides a new and useful method and system for finishing print media.